Flor de Cerezo
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Sakura e Hidan, son sobrina y tío, los dos solos en la vida y con un mismo pensamiento "venganza"; en su camino encontrarán a varias personas que los ayudarán sin darse cuenta, se unirán a Akatsuki, Sakura será mandada a una misión en solitario a la Aldea de la Hoja, en el cual encontrará a varias personas lo usará o olvidará los dolores de su pasado. Multi-Saku.
1. Chapter 1

Flor de Cerezo

Capítulo 1: Comenzando una nueva vida..

En un parque se podía ver a varios niños correr de aquí para a allá con sus madres o padres, estaban divirtiéndose todos en ese parque, claro menos uno el grinch de los niños, un niño de aproximadamente 11 años cabello plata largo peinado para atrás y se veía que usaba mucho gel, unos ojos de color violeta y un gran seño fruncido, vestía con unos pantalones bombachos de color azul y una camisa blanca.

-Joder que hacemos aquí!?.- demandó saber el albino viendo al frente suyo a una mujer, con sus mismos rasgos pero ella vestía con un vestido lila que dejaba ver sus curvas.- Eso de ser madre te volvió sorda o que!? Esa horrible mocosa te volvió sorda ya decía yo tanto gritó eso iba a pasar.- volvió a hablar el niño acariciándose la barbilla y la mujer volteó.

El niño casi se hace pipi en sus pantalones al ver la cara de asesina psicópata de la mujer al frente suyo.- Mira Hidan podremos ser hermanos y todo pero no permitiré que insultes a mi hija.- dijo viendo a la niña que se fue corriendo a los columpios.- Por que no vas a jugar.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol y el niño la imitó.

Mirando los juegos con mucho asco -Son bobadas, yo ya soy grande y no necesito eso.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio...

Hidan dirigió su vista hacia su sobrina, una niña de cuatro años, con unos grandes y bellos ojos de color jade rasgados, y su raro cabellos de color rosado pálido, en verdad ese color es muy raro, llevaba la misma ropas que él.

_"No entiendo como la tarada de mi hermana la quiere ya que por la culpa de ella el maricón de su enamorado la dejó, supuestamente él porque no quería una mocosa en su asquerosa vida.. bah! Es un idiota de primera si lo tengo enfrente mío ohhh! le partiré el culo en dos!_" Hidan empezó a reírse como villano en serie dejando a su hermana con una gota de sudor, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al loco de su hermano.

Pasarn varias semanas e Hidan se molestaba de que su hermana siempre lo llevaba a ese maldito parque en el cual su tonta sobrina se divertía y el ahí sentado como un idiota viéndole jugar.

Un día totalmente diferente a otro Hidan caminaba de regreso a su casa de la academia Ninja, su hogar se encontraba en una zona pobre de la aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales, el quería ser ninja ya que iba a ser fuerte para matar al ex de su hermana, y proteger al inocente.

En eso vio a varios ninjas correr hacia él se sorprendió al ver que eran ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.- Que harán esos putos aquí.- pensó en voz alta, y sin darle importancia siguió su camino hacia llegar a la zona donde vivía.

Vio a varias personas muertas, se sorprendió porque al día solo morían tres, pero ya habían demasiado.- Que habrán echo esos idiotas para ser asesinados.- Volvió a hablar en voz alta pero sintió un mal presentimiento y se fue corriendo hasta su hogar.

Llegó y vio la puerta destruida se adentró y encontró a su hermana escupiendo sangre de sus labios, y con varios kunais en su vientre.- Hermana!.- gritó totalmente asustado y alterado llegando a su lado.- Que pasó!?.- seguía gritando.

-Cof...cof... Nin...jas de Ko...noha, fu..e cof...cof Haruno Ken..ta.- dijo cerrando los ojos perdiendo fuerzas.- Protege a Sa...ku..ra, por..favor. Cuídense.- fue lo ultimo que dijo cerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa asu hermano.

Hidan estaba en shock ver morir a tu hermana en tus brazos y no poder hacer nada lo marcó, la tapó con una mana.- Mocosa!.- gritó viendo por todos lado buscando a su sobrina.- Sakura!.- gritó y la vio salir debajo de la mesa totalmente sucia, y con algunas cortadas.- Estas bien?- preguntó acercándose viendo sus heridas, soltó un suspiro al ver que no eran nada grave.

-Donde etá Oka-chan, tío.- dijo mirando a todos lados en pista de su madre, pero nada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, e Hidan al verla así también lloró, lloró por volver a perder a un familiar, y miró a Sakura _"Prometo siempre protegerte sobrina, aunque eso me cueste la vida" _solo la miraba con ternura ya que era lo único que le quedaba.

Salieron de la humilde casa y escaparon de ahí, Hidan sabia que si se quedaban los asesinos de su hermana podrían volver por su sobrina.

Pasaron varias semanas caminando sin rumbo, cuando Hidan escuchó en "Noticiasninjas" que era buscado por su aldea por el asesinato de un barrio entero, y se consideraba un criminal de rango S, cualquier ninja que lo vea debía asesinarlo.

-Guau un ninja de rango S, c****** eso es genial!.- dijo con una sonrisa muy feliz, y su sobrina aplaudía totalmente feliz al ver a su tío alegre.

Hidan para verse genial se robo un traje con capucha que cubría su rostro, y a Sakura la volvió su asistente, claro que su sobrina no quería pero luego aceptó muy molesta.

Caminando por ahí encontraron un templo muy extraño en el cual había una imagen.- Qué cara*** es eso.- dijo entrando con su sobrina que lo agarró de la manga de su traje muy asustada.

Caminaron y encontraron un libro muy antiguo y con mucho polvo.- Para sher un templo esta muy shucio.- dijo Sakura estornudando al sentir como su tío soplaba el polvo en su cara.- Esh muy mal tío.- dijo haciendo pucheros, pero Hidan ya no lo escuchaba.

Estuvieron en ese templo dos días, Hidan leías en voz alta el libro en el cual hablaban de un extraña religión llamada Jashinista, el cual el primer mandamiento era orar y amara a un ser poderosos llamado Jashin, y el segundo asesinar en el nombre de él, Sakura solo escuchaba y se asustaba levemente, pero al ver como su tío estaba feliz también escuchó.

Al fin de los dos días, Hidan decidió hacer un ritual en el cual aceptaba servir a este Dios.- Va a ser genial mocosa, piensa ser inmortales, asesinar y mandar esas almas a un Dios de la muerte, con esto podremos asesinar a quien asesinó a tu madre, mi hermana, nadie nos detendrá, que dices nos unimos.- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia su sobrina que dudosa aceptó.- Ahora que comience el ritual.- gritó viendo el cielo.

Al día siguiente se ve a Hidan en las raíces de un árbol roncando pero en eso sintió que algo le cayó en la cara y se levantó estirándose.- Que cara**.- dijo mirando en sus manos un poco de caca de paloma.- Putas palomas!.- gritó mirando el cielo en el cual las palomas volaban.-Mocosa!.- gritaba mientras se limpiaba el rostro, en eso vio unas piernas saliendo de un arbusto.- No mames desde cuando los arbustos tienen pierna.- dijo jalando las piernas y viendo a su sobrina con ojos de espiral.-Mocosa que genial guadañas tienes.- dijo viendo la guadaña de tres navajas que tenía.

-Tú también tío.- dijo e Hidan sintió algo en su espalda y lo vio, y como no había dejado en el piso a su sobrina ala hora de ver su genial guadaña la soltó haciendo que esta se golpee la cabeza con el suelo.

-Guau que genial pero la mía solo tiene dos, no es justo.- dijo muy molesto.- Que importa mocosa vámonos.- dijo y siguió su camino no viendo como su sobrina se estrelló con el piso, y vio el collar que colgaba de su cuello.- Hmp! un nuevo camino se nos abre Sakura.- dijo en susurró siguiendo caminando.

**::::Continuará::::**

**El siguiente capítulo se verán como estos dos se abren en el camino de Jashin...**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flor de Cerezo**

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo equipo

En la aldea de la lluvia, se ve a una niña de máximo ocho años saltando de tejado en tejado con una cara de malas pulgas, si adivinaron es Sakura, está molesta porque el líder de la asociación de locos más grandes de la aldeas ninjas, le dio una misión, era su primera misión y esperaba hacer algo genial, pero no el señor engrampado tenía que joder dándole una misión tan tonta.

-Jodido líder me pone a buscar una maldito animal, y no cualquier animal es un maldito ratón que lo haré sufrir por el nombre de Jashi-sama- decía molesta y hablaba sola haciendo que algunos ninjas la miraran como la loca que era.

_"Cuando vea al estúpido líder le voy a meter mi guadaña por el cul*, y le haré sacrificio a Jashin-sama"_ pensaba con una sonrisa malévola.

-Muajajajaja.- empezó a reír como maniática.

Unas casas más alejadas siguiéndola porque Pein los obligó, se veían a Hidan y Kakusu los dos con una gran gota de sudor.

-Maldita mocosa loca que estúpida en reírse así sola- dijo mirando con burla.

-¿A quién se parecerá?- dijo Kakusu con una gota de sudor más grande porque era un hipócrita.

-Sabes me aburrí de ver como se cae la mocosa- dijo sentándose y luego soltó la carcajada al ver como se calló, en un charco de lodo- No miento, no me aburro- dijo volviendo a reír con más ganas.

-En serio no puedo creer que sea tu sobrina, tú siempre te ríes de sus desgracias que la pobre me da pensa, y lo peor es que se parece mucho a ti, y los dos siempre chocan, son dos locos a que tratar- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Con una sonrisa malévola- Kakusu vete a la casa yo me voy a quedar a verla- dijo y desapareció.

-Porque creo que me voy a meter en problemas- suspiro desde que aparecieron ese par de Jashinistas su vida se volvió muy problemática, que dolía la cabeza, ya ni le dejaban contar su dinero, ya que tenía que estar cuidándolos o se metían en problemas.

* * *

Sakura ahora corría vio al ratón girar en una calle.

-No te me vas a escapar maldita rata-dijo aumentando la velocidad.

Iba a girar cuando, un patín pasó "mágicamente" y lo piso y terminó estrellándose a una pared y de paso la nariz en el proceso la cual fue la más perjudicada ya que no paraba de salir, sus ojos estaban en espiral.

-Maldita seas tío, Jashin-sama te catigará- dijo y se desmayó.

-Jajajaja- no basta decir de quien es la risa burlona, Hidan estaba en el piso agarrándose la panza por la risa.

Ahora se ve a Sakura corriendo con papel en los orificios de la nariz, estaba mirando a todos lados a ver si veía al maldito responsable de su ahora salud que era su tío, no tenía que verlo, sabía que era él que siempre le jodia la vida.

-Vas a ver tío te voy a meter ese ratón por el cul* por lo que me has hecho!- gritó pareciendo una fiera.

En eso escuchó muchos ladridos y un segundo después fue aplastada por una jauría, más alejados se veían que algunos perros comían unos filetes y en una casa específicamente en el tejado se veía a Hidan riendo al ver que funcionó de nuevo su plan.

En una callejón Sakura por fin había acorralado al ratón que no sabía donde moverse, en eso abalanzó, y comenzó una batalla entre esos dos, se preguntarán porque no saca la guadaña, es que Pein le quito todas sus armas, y le dijo que si se enteraba que usó jutsus la iba a castigar.

El ratón estaba arañándole la cara a la pobre chica que lanzaba lisuras cada segundo y rasguños que recibía de ese ratón.

-Jajajaja, eso si que no lo planeé- reí Hidan apuntándola al verle la cara, luego le dejó de reír- Toma mocosa es una jaula para la rata-dijo entregándole una pequeña jaula para eso.

-Gracias- a veces y solo a veces su tío era bueno y amigable con ella, y le gustaba que fuera a sí, pero también le gustaba discutir con él.

-Que bien que ya hagas atrapado a ese roedor- se escuchó una voz, haciéndole sorprender a los dos asustándolos.

-Por Jashin!- gritaron abrazándose totalmente asustados.

Luego de un rato que entregaron al roedor estaban de regreso a casa, cuando Pein hablo.

-Los dos no estaban al cuidado de Kakusu-dijo mirando no sintiendo su chakra por ningún lado.

Los dos familiares se miraron- Kakausu se fue, dijo que se iba a contar su dinero ya que le valía madres tu palabra- dijo Hidan asintiendo a sus palabras igual que su sobrina.

_"Eso te pasa Kakusu por no quererme comprar mi gel/ dulce"_ pensaron los dos con una sonrisa malévola que cambiaron a una angelical al ver la cara de duda de Pein.

Estuvieron caminando, cuando llegaron a la Akatsuki/cueva, ahí en el sillón viendo la televisión, se encontraban Deidara y Sasori el último confeccionando una de sus marionetas; en la mesa estaba Kakusu contando su dinero con mucho interés como siempre, Kisame cuidando a sus peces, y Konan leyendo uno de sus libros de origami, todo normal.

-Saku-chan, que tal te fue tu primera misión?- dijo Kisame sonriéndole al darse cuenta que llegaron, todos al escuchar la miraron para que les diga su experiencia.

Con una sonrisa-Pues fue divertido debo agradecerle a Jashin-sama por eso - a todos les salió una gota de sudor- aunque no me gustó cuando mi tío se divirtió a costa mía- dijo con una depresiva- Pero caraj* lo demás fue genial- ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de hablar de esa niña igual que Hidan.

-Coñ*, así se habla put* mocosa- dijo Hidan con falsas lágrimas de felicidad.

Ya dos años con ellos uno se acostumbra a su forma de hablar, y su forma de quererse de ese par inmortal.

-Pero que te pasó en el rostro?- dijo Konan al verle las rasgadas en su cara por el ratón.

* * *

Pasó de ese momento pasó dos años.

-Sakura es el momento en el cual ya debas formar un equipo en Akatsuki, así que por mientras que te vas acostumbrando al ritmo de como trabajamos vas a estar en equipo de Hidan y Kakusu, luego formarás equipo con Kisame- dijo Pein en la sala de reuniones ella asintió emocionada, por fin era Akatsuki oficial.

-No!- gritó Kakusu totalmente shockeado por la información- Dos locos van a estar conmigo no he sido malo en la vida, nunca lo he sido- dijo lamentándose.

-Tío conoces los pecados capitales- dijo Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hidan entendiendo-Si, y si no me recuerdo unos de los pecados es la avaricia, aquí no hay nadie avaro es lo bueno- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Los dos sonrieron malignamente- Bienvenido al infierno Kakusu-dijeron con voz lúgubre haciendo sentir peor a Kakusu, los demás Alatuskis estaba sintiendo pena por Kakusu tener que aguantar a dos locos debería ser muy feo.

Pero ninguno por ahora querían arriesgar su tranquilidad para salvar al pobre pero al mismo tiempo billonaria de Kakusu.

Luego de ser terminada la reunión, todos salieron y Sakura e Hidan paraban al lado del avaro jodiéndolo como siempre, el solo intentaba ignorar contando su dinero como siempre.

-Tío estoy aburrido, Kaku no nos hace caso no es divertido sabiendo que no se enoja- a Kakusu le salió una ven en la sien al ver que lo hacían para divertirse a costa suya y de su paciencia que cada día era más escaza.

-Si me he dado cuenta, mejor vamos a hacer algo más divertido- dijo asintiendo, haciendo rezar mentalmente a Kakusu a su dios imaginario por que lo iban a dejar en paz.

-Recémosle a Jashin-sama- dijeron los dos orgásmicos sacando varias gotas de sudor a muchos que estaban por ahí.

Esttaban seguros que iba a ser difícil acostumbrase a ese para de locos.

Admitían que aquí había locos, pero no tanto como esos dos, que siempre sacrificaban, oraban, se dañaban y todo para un dios imaginario, pero no tan imaginario ya que supuestamente ese dios les daba inmortalidad, y agradecían eso ya que sabían que Hidan no podría cuidar a Sakura bien, y si no fuera inmortal hace tiempo estaría muerta.

* * *

Todos los Akatsuki estaban durmiendo cuando a Pein le llegó un pergamino.

Levantó a Hidan, Kakusu y a Sakura.

-Sakura es tu primera misión así que has caso a Kakusu el va a ser el líder- dijo Pein totalmente serio- Hidan y Sakura, hagan caso a Kakusu, no hagan algo que perjudique la misión, hagan silencio, hagan caso a Kakusu, no hagan locuras, hagan caso a Kakusu, no maten a inocentes, hagan caso a Kakusu... Ya dije que hagan caso a Kakusu?- dijo Pein dejando bien en claro que hagan caso a Kakusu.

Con una gran gota de sudor en las sienes de ese para- Supongo, aunque Jashin-sama te asesinará por mandarnos.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Saliendo de la cueva estaban despidiéndolos los demás Akatsuki- Se va el equipo Zombie- dijo Kisame despidiéndose moviendo un pañuelo blanco.

-Equipo Zombie?- preguntó Deidara que estaba a su lado.

-Claro zombie porque ninguno de los tres puede morir- dijo Kisame dándose la razón.

Sakura lo miraba pensando el nombre- Suena muy genial!- dijo feliz.

-Aunque sería más genial el equipo de Jashin-sama- ahora habló Hidan haciendo asentir al su sobrina.

Y asi los tres se marcharon despidiéndose de los demás, y Pein antes de que se fueran les volvió a decir:

-Hagan caso a Kakusu!-gritó, haciendo otra vez que el dúo y los demás les saliera una gran gota de sudor, aunque le daban la razón ese par podía hacer de las suyas y malograr la misión.

Esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Aunque algo les decía que eso no iba a pasar.

Saltando rama en rama, estaban el bautizado equipo Zombie, adelante estaba Kakusu y atrás estaban el tío y la sobrina.

-Sakura te acuerdas que dijo Pein que hiciéramos- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Yo no escuché que dijera nada- dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Kakusu sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna sabía que esa misión iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza, esperaba morir en la misión lo más rápido.

Pero se acordó que era inmortal.

No podía morir.

**Continuará:::::**

**Disculpen la tardanza..**

**Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a los que comentaron el anterior capítulo.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
